OS Prrrrr (MultiChat) AU (Hybrid) 18
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: Summary: Cuando el dueño no esta... Los hybrids juegan


"Pórtense bien. No se metan en problemas mientras no esté."

*Click*

La puerta cerrándose fue la señal que los dos hybris necesitaron para correr a la habitación. Multimouse apenas entró antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada y ella se encontró de cara a la cama mientras su 'mate' subía sobre ella.

"Chat, así no...ungh..." Multimouse arqueó su espalda cuando las garras de Chat Noir se anclaron a sus caderas mientras se restregaba contra ella, dejándole sentir su dureza. Su ama, Alya Cesaire, se había ido a Londres por un viaje de negocios, y mientras el amo estuviera lejos, el gato jugaría.

No era como que Alya no sabía lo que sus hybrids hacían en casa. Ellos habían sido adoptados de la tienda hybrid como pareja.

Los hybrids eran pets caros, no solo al comprar sino también por su manutención – la mayoría de sus necesidades eran como las de los humanos – así que era parecido a mantener a otro miembro de la familia. Aquellos que sí tenían dinero no tenían tiempo para tales criaturas, y si sí tenían tiempo y dinero, eran demasiado egoístas como para poner atención en otros.

Multimouse era cara para el gusto de las personas, en especial porque sus orejas eran azules y su cola era rosada – extraño suceso en la coloración genética de los hybrids .

Chat Noir, por otro lado, había sido caro porque tenía genes de pantera. Y por ello, nadie los miraba más de una vez debido al precio.

Aunque claro, Chat había sido adoptado – varias veces – pero en cada oportunidad había sido regresado por 'problemas de conducta'.

Solo Multimouse sabía la verdad – Chat nunca la dejaría. Aun cuando era sacado del recinto y colocado un costoso collar, acariciado con gentileza que tantos hybrids ansiaban sentir...Chat no cambiaría por nada su compañía.

Ambos habían llegado del mismo laboratorio cuando eran Hybrid-childs, curvándose en el otro en busca de calor como cualquier bebé humano con la diferencia que ellos poseían colas, orejas de gatito y ella dos orejas de ratón azules y soltaban suaves ronroneos y chillidos.

El comportamiento de Chat Noir había sido peor cuando eran pequeños. Solía morder a quien trataba de tocarlo – o cuando trataban de tocar a Multimouse– aun si era una de las cuidadoras que trataba de consolarlos tras otro día de no ser llevados.

Era ambos o ninguno.

Al llegar a su adolescencia, ambos habían tenido que renunciar a la esperanza de ser adoptados juntos. Y a pesar de la insistencia de Multimouse para que Chat Noir consiguiera un hogar que lo amara, el mayor insistía en quedarse.

Y entonces llegó el primer celo. El de Chat.

Multimoouse había sido despertada por suaves gruñidos viniendo a su lado, notando que las manos de su amigo recorrían su cuerpo. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron, todo quedó claro. Multimouse estuvo sobre su vientre en un instante, erguida sobre sus rodillas, alzando las caderas, presentándose para que Chat Noir la tomara. Fue rápido, ardiente, rudo y desesperado, una mancha difusa de extremidades y sudor que duró horas, interrumpidos solo para comer y dormir un poco.

Cuando Multimouse tuvo su primer celo, unas semanas después, había buscado a Chat Noir con la misma ola de pasión.

Después de eso, habían sido verdaderamente inseparables ya que se habían marcado como 'mates' – y nadie se atrevería a separar a unos 'mates'.

Y entonces Alya Cesaire llegó. La mujer se había mudado a Paris para poder manejar el nuevo periodico que su familia había fundado. Al estar sola en una nueva ciudad, lejos de sus amigos, le había hecho buscar otras formas de compañía. Al principio, había sido como los demás y había deseado un hybrid para llenar el vacío emocional. Había preguntado por Multimouse debido a su precio y también por Chat Noir debido a su gen. Al final, no pudo decidirse entre ambos – como si Chat le fuera a permitir eso – e hizo lo que la mayoría no había estado dispuesta a hacer: llevarlos a ambos.

Su excusa había sido que estaba lejos por negocios y por ello, los hybrids podían cuidar del otro cuando ella no estuviera cerca, pero era mentira. Ocasionalmente sí dejaba la ciudad pero no lo seguido suficiente como para necesitar de otro hybrid haciéndole compañía al suyo – después de todo, ella era pudiente y bien podría llevárselo consigo al viaje.

Tras ser adoptados, los hybrids notaron que Alya era una mujer solitaria cuyos únicos amigos estaban consumidos por el trabajo o cuidando a sus propios hybrids.

Ver la tristeza en los ojos de la mujer era doloroso para los pets, quienes la llenaban de atención y cariño, frecuentemente acurrucándose a cada lado de ella cuando la humana dormía, corriendo a la puerta para recibirla, o peleando por ver quién se recostaba en su regazo mientras veían TV.

Ambos procuraban de ella, en lugar que fuera al revés, aunque sabían que eran suyos - como si el collar en sus cuellos no fuera indicativo. Multimouse había usado el suyo – uno de cuero rosa con incrustaciones de rubíes – con orgullo mientras que Chat Noir había dicho que era una 'inconveniencia' – pero claro, Multimouse lo había visto admirando el cuero negro con incrustaciones de diamante más de una vez frente al espejo.

Un espejo como en el que Multimouse estaba mirándose ahora mismo. Viendo a Chat Noir arrodillado tras ella, sintiendo el cálido aliento contra su piel. Chllo al sentir la lengua de Chat lamiendo su entrada, intentando introducirla. "Siempre eres tan estrecha, ratoncita..." ronroneó contra la delicada piel, enviándole escalofríos.

Nada se comparaba a este momento – a estar con su 'mate'.

Chat Noir sabía cómo tocarla. Las suaves yemas empezaron a trazar círculos en el apretado músculo, aplicando la más ligera de las presiones. Multimouse jadeó suavemente cuando la misma presión empezó a incrementar hasta que, por fin, su resistencia cedió y su cuerpo aceptó los dedos del otro en su interior.

"Estás tan lista para esto, no?" sus largos y delicados dedos empezaron a curvarse contra las suaves paredes de Multimouse, buscando aquel puñado de nervios que le haría vibrar de placer. Y cuando lo encontró, Multimouse gimió ante la sensación. Se sentía tan llena de deseo que ninguna cantidad de roces contra la cama la aliviaría. "Quieres saber un secreto?" Chat ronroneó lamiendo su colita. "Yo también..."

Retiró los dedos, y Multimouse respiró hondo preparándose para lo que vendría. Ansiaba ser llenada por su 'mate', embestida contra la cama hasta que ya no pudiera sentir sus piernas. Pero la sensación con la que fue recompensada era cálida; la humedad de la lengua de Chat Noir, presionándose contra su entrada justo cuando sus labios masajearon el contorno de la misma. Chillo suavemente, anclando las uñas en las rasgadas sábanas – Alya tendría que comprar otra...otra vez.

Chat movió su lengua dentro de ella, tocando con experiencia antes de retirarla y lamer la fina piel hacia su entrada mas apretada. "Gatito...por favor..." Multimouse rogó roncamente.

"Por favor, qué ratoncita?" Chat ronroneó lamiendo la piel. La saliva bajó de su mentón a las sábanas.

"Ah..." Multimouse saltó ligeramente, su enrojecido clitoris vibró. Su cola se movió agitada, y sus orejas se echaron. No podía más. "Por favor...tómame..."

"Por favor, tómame...?"

Multimouse se sonrojó aún más sabiendo lo que tenía que decir. "Por favor, tómame con fuerza..."

Chat Noir se alejó, frotando la cima de su dureza contra la ansiosa entrada de Multimouse, esparciendo el presemen a modo de lubricante. "...?" se detuvo, esperando ansioso.

"...Gatito..." Multimouse chillo agitada. Era demasiado vergonzoso saberse en control del gato. Siempre había sido así – aunque cuando estaban en celo poco importaba.

Chat, de cualquier modo, parecía excitarse ante el hecho de que podía enloquecer y descontrolar a Multimouse.

"Buena chica," Chat gruñó, empujando la cima de su dureza contra los estrechos músculos. Multimouse gimió audiblemente, su espalda se tensó mientras Chat Noir le daba poco tiempo para adaptarse, pero no protestó.

Cuando Chat Noir entró en su totalidad, la chica respiró temblorosamente.

"Chat..."

"No se supone que lo digas así..." la cola de Chat Noir se movió de forma agitada, y Multimouse supo por experiencia que si no apaciguaba al infantil de su novio, ella no sería 'apaciguada', así que respiró hondo y se tragó el orgullo.

"Gatito, por favor, dilo otra vez..."

"Mmm..." Chat gimió, moviéndose lentamente. "Buena chica...eres un muy buena chica..." Multimouse no pudo detener el ronroneo que salió cuando Chat encontró el ángulo correcto – como siempre – y embistió justo ahí. Las expertas manos empezaron a trazar su espalda y cola, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara de placer. No era un secreto que como cualquier animal normal, a los Hybrids les gustaba ser acariciados de cierta forma, y en el ardor del momento, era mucho más placentero que en cualquier otro día. "Eso es...Chilla para mí..." la voz de Chat Noir hizo eco en sus oídos. "Solo para mí..."

Estaba sumida en una nube de placer que no registró cuando la mano había empezado a trazar lejos del lugar de interés, lentamente envolviéndose frente a su cuerpo, alrededor de sus pechos, tocándolos con intensidad y despues la mano de la chica viajo y se toco ella misma donde mas lo necesitaba. Multimouse no pudo contener el gemido que escapó cuando se corrió sobre las sábanas celestes. Puso sentir que su cuerpo empezó a pulsar alrededor de Chat Noir, y no necesitó escuchar el eco de su propio grito en el otro para saber que había llegado a su clímax también, bañando su interior con su semilla.

Multimouse colapsó en la cama, incapaz de soportar su propio peso, y siendo el molesto catboy que era, Chat Noir colapsó sobre ella, sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo antes de dejar caer su cuerpo. Multimouse gruñó suavemente, pero una mordida de advertencia en su oreja por parte de Chat la mantuvo quieta.

"Aún no he terminado contigo."

Multimouse chillo rodando sobre su espalda y siendo rápidamente silenciada por los labios de Chat Noir. En la parte posterior de su mente, pensó que escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero estaba demasiado preocupada como para dejar que su curiosidad sacara lo mejor de sí. Se irguió un poco, presionando más cerca su cuerpo con el otro, envolviendo su cola alrededor de su cintura mientras se restregaba contra él.

"Supongo que no quisieron ir al hotel hybrid que vimos en el afiche?" Nino preguntó mientras Alya entraba a su departamento.

"Creo que lo que quieren ahora es al otro," Alya sonrió y tomó la mano del chico. "Es bueno para ellos, a decir verdad." Dijo. "Es decir, si nosotros vamos a casar..."

Fue silenciada con un beso. "No pensemos en ello ahora mismo, sí? Tenemos que ir a Londres por el nuevo hybrid...no quiero que Viperion se sienta solo."

Alya rió. "Claro. Pero aún no digas nada. Ellos piensan que estoy en un viaje de negocios."

Y bueno así era, pero era algo diferente. Algún día sus pets entenderían. Pero por ahora, no se preocuparía por ello, y si los suaves maullidos y chillidos que podían ser escuchados viniendo tras la puerta cerrada era algún indicativo, no había nada de lo que necesitara preocuparse.

Multimouse y Chat Noir se tenían al otro ahora y para siempre.

Fin


End file.
